Living with You
by emrivera23
Summary: I never had a life where I wasn't with Duncan, but...Trent, he was... different. Trent/Gwen/Duncan triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, another story? Why? Oh no! anyways, I am doing this because I haven't done any total drama recently and I thought of this idea after watching some random tv shows. First off, Duncan and Gwen have been dating since college, and blah blah blah, she wants commitment in the form of a shiny rock on her finger, and he wants, well he doesn't want that. Gwen gives him an ultimatum and she leaves to give him time to think, but in the two weeks she gives him, she is taught how to really live, but none other than Trent. Who will she choose? Should I leave it up to you guys? Maybe I should… I'll ask again next chapter. I love ya'll crazy fan fic reading penguins!**

I smiled when he took out a little purple box; I had been waiting for this moment for 6 years.

"Gwen, I saw this, and I thought it was time…" He said as he pushed the box towards me…

"Duncan…" I whispered, but my heart stopped when I saw, not one, but two diamonds in the box. "Diamond earrings…."

"Princess cut Diamond earrings!" He said happily, completely oblivious to my expectation.

"Thanks….babe." I shuddered internally.

"No problem Babe! Anything for my beautiful girlfriend!" And that's when I lost it.

"Girlfriend. Right, GIRLFRIEND DUNCAN!" I said with narrow eyes. "That's me, your GIRL FRIEND!" I shouted.

"Whoa, what did I do?" He asked stupidly. I growled.

"Diamond earrings? Really?"

"I thought it was what you wanted!" He said rising to defend himself. When he got mad, he was a little scary if I'm being completely honest.

"No, I wanted something that shows COMMITMENT!" I shouted, both our hands firmly placed at the edges of the table. People were starting to stare.

"Goddammit Gwen! I told you! I. DON'T. BELIEVE. IN. MARRIAGE."

"Maybe I do!" I shouted as a waiter tried to approach us, I glared at him before he made it to our table.

"Gwen listen, calm down, and come here." He said walking around the table to comfort me.

"No Duncan. I waited six long years…"

"You go girl!" A random woman shouted.

"And I'm giving you an ultimatum. Marry me, or loose me forever." I said, I could feel the tears forming at my eyes.

"Gwen…" He stared, jaw to the floor.

"I'll be at Geoff and Bridgette's till you decide. If I don't hear from you in 2 weeks… Have a nice life." I said as I walked out of the restaurant crying and alone.

I took out my phone and dialed Bridgette's number.

"Hello?" Her cheery voice rang in my ears.

"Hey…"

"Gwen? Oh my gosh! I didn't read the caller I.D!" She shouted.

"It's fine, can I come over?" I asked nervously.

"Darn, Geoff's parents are here…They keep on grilling me about having kids…But, I can put you in the office?" She said, I smiled at her kindness.

"It's cool, I'll call you later."

"Are you okay? Where's Duncan?" She asked, I nearly screamed at the sound of his name.

"Duncan… He's…Duncan."

"Oh Gwen. Coffee? Tomorrow at 4:30!" She shouted.

"Sure. Love you, See you tomorrow." I said into the phone.

"Sorry Gwen. Love you too." She said before hanging up. I was lost, and alone. I seemed to have walked farther into downtown than I had intended. Now it was raining, and I left my jacket at the damn restaurant.

"God, why do you hate me?" I questioned the street. I had no place to sleep tonight, and I had no life outside of my relationship with Duncan. Fuck. My. Life.

"I don't think its you he hates." A smooth voice said calmly. I spun around and saw him. The guy that would change my life in a matter of 2 weeks.

**Voila! Tis finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" I asked to the darkness.

"I mean, I think maybe you need someone to blame, I'm not religious or anything, but its easier to blame something." The voice from the shadowy doorway spoke.

"Well Whatever." I said about to walk away.

"Wait, Can I buy you a drink?" I looked at the shadow again, shocked.

"I don't know you." I responded, staring, trying to make out his face in the rain.

"I'm Trent, Trent Patterson. I live in this building, and co-own the bar across the street." He came out from the shadows, throwing a cigarette butt onto the ground. He reminded me a little of Duncan, but he had nicer eyes. His hair was the perfect mess, and I could see his muscles through his green long sleeved shirt. I caught myself staring and stopped.

"So that means you can buy me a drink?" I asked him, looking back at the restaurant.

"No, I just thought you looked like you needed a drink, but I guess taking an offer from a complete stranger would be too much." He said walking towards the bar.

"Wait!" I shouted, he turned and smiled. "Wait for me." I said walking with him to the small bar.

I paused as he opened the door, afraid of what kind of grungy place he owned. I was surprised when I saw nice leather seats and bar stools, and the wood finish bar counters. There was a sign above the bar that read: Pats and Courts.

"Pat and Courts?" I asked as we sat at a table in front of the stage.

"Patterson and Courtney. Me and my ex-wife." He said as a waiter brought us a small bowl of peanuts.

"Ex-wife?" I asked, surprised. He looked about my age, and he already had an ex-wife?

"Yeah, She left me for another guy. The other guy had a girlfriend." He said bitterly.

"Oh." I said looking around.

"Yep, so she owns half, but whatever. I work here all the time." He smiled. His smile was ridiculously nice, with perfect white teeth.

"That must suck." I said as the waiter brought us two beers.

"Beers okay?" He asked, I quickly nodded, taking a long sip. "It sucks, sometimes, since she kept my dog." He smiled again. "Is it okay if I leave you alone for a couple minutes? I'll literally be 5 feet away." He asked pointing to the stage.

"S-sure." I nodded as he walked up to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. As you know I'm Trent and this is my bar so you are now all forced to listen to me sing." He joked, a couple people laughed while others ignored and continued on with their conversations. "So this song is for the lovely lady in the front, Miss…." He paused, staring at me.

"Gwen. Gwen Marshal." I blushed.

"Gwen Marshal Everyone!" He said clapping loudly as he started strumming his guitar.

"Standing there by a broken tree

Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me

I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes

She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky

She said walk on over here to the bitter shade

I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved

Let me sign

Let me sign

I was out for a drink in a soho bar

The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar

She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost

She was the woman that I wanted the most

As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand

I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'

Let me sign,

Let sign,

Can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

As I walked through the door she was still in my head

As I entered the room she was laid there in bed

She reached out for me all twisted in black

I was on my way down, never coming back

Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign."

"Thanks everyone, I'll come back in a couple minutes for my last song." He said to the applauding crowd." I sat in my chair amazed.

"Wow, Trent. That was really good!" I gushed. I felt like an idiot, and completely forgot about Duncan for the time being.

"Thanks, It's one of my best songs." He said shyly, taking another sip of his beer.

"It really was good, but I really should head home…" I said, not actually wanting to leave.

"Really? I just met you." He said sadly.

"I know but I need to get to a hotel." I said looking around in my purse for my wallet.

"I can drive you. I know this is a sketchy area." He offered.

"But don't you have another song?"

"I think they'll manage." He smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Okay, I just need a ride to the Delta." I smiled as we got up and walked to the door. "Where's your vehicle?" I asked looking around.

"The truck over there." He said pointing to a blue dodge.

"Thanks." I said again as he opened the door for me.

"No problem. It's raining and you are kinda wearing heels." He said starting the engine.

"Right." I said, reminded that I expected to be an engaged woman tonight.

"If you want to hang out, I'll give you my card." He said as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"I guess." I answered sadly.

"You don't have to, I'm sure someone like you has a boyfriend." He said as he rolled down his window a little bit.

"I don't have a boyfriend…at least not anymore." I said quietly.

"Is that why you were blaming God?" He asked, staring at me.

"Yeah." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Someone as beautiful as you won't be single for long." He said smiling, trying to make me feel better.

"Right." I said wiping away tears.

"I know this may be weird but do you want to hang out tomorrow? I don't work during the days, but you look like you need some fun." He said pulling up to the hotel and handing me his business card from his wallet.

"Sure, I'll call you later." I said getting out of the car. "Thanks again Trent." I waved as he drove away. I put the card in my wallet and walked in to check in, I went up to my room and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Duncan and then Trent.

**Sorry that took so long, it took me like 4 hours to write for some reason. I keep getting distracted.**

**-Em**


End file.
